


Red Ribbon

by SandyCookie



Series: FE Drabbles [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Hair, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29280903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandyCookie/pseuds/SandyCookie
Summary: Tine wanted a ponytail.
Series: FE Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169966
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Red Ribbon

**Author's Note:**

> Also decided to cross-post this on [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/1022985503-drabbles-red-ribbon) if you prefer to read it on there (probably don't since your already on ao3, but you never know)

Tine wanted a ponytail like her mother.

So she grew out her hair, and would always go to her mother to show off her progress.

Tine had to be careful though, as Auntie Hilda would sometimes shoot a fire spell in her direction by accident (Tine was starting to think that Aunite Hilda was lying by saying it was an accident. She counted that these accidents happened 18 times). Tine took great pride in being able to conserve her hair so that there wasn’t a single singed hair.

For her 5th birthday, she was gifted a simple wooden comb. It wasn’t anything special at all, not even painted with any bright colors or craved in words. A comb you’d expect from an exceptionally poor village. Tine didn’t care, it was something her mother gifted her. She kept and used that same comb ever since her birthday.

So she brushed and brushed, and shampooed and conditioned for silky smooth hair.

When her hair had grown out enough, she rushed to her mother’s bedroom so that her mother could tie her hair up into her mother’s signature ponytail.

Expect once she got there, there was a note and a red ribbon.

_“I’m sorry, Tine. Please, know that I loved you and will continue to do so. Do your best no matter what happens.”_

Tine went with pigtails instead.

**Author's Note:**

> Got this idea right after I wrote my Tailtiu drabble. I personally feel that Tine is really underrated, and there really should be more fanfiction centered around her. I like to headcanon that right after Tailtiu died, Tine couldn't bring herself to tie her hair up into a ponytail like her mother's, but wore her red ribbon nevertheless. This drabble is pretty simple, but I like how it turned out.


End file.
